


Is There Such a Thing as Too Many Toys?

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cock Cages, Daddy Dom Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Teen Sam Winchester, Teen by magic, Top Dean Winchester, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!So here we are, at the end of Kinktober!  Wow, it's been one hell of a ride.  Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on this series, and I hope you have enjoyed all my kinky fics!  I'll be back to posting regular, not to smutty fics soon!





	Is There Such a Thing as Too Many Toys?

It’s not the first time Sam has been turned into a teen by Gabriel.  Far from it. But it’s the second time that he wakes up to being changed, the first being the very first time Gabriel did it, that he didn’t know he was going to wake up as a teenager.  It isn’t the first time that he has woken up because of Dean fingering him (it appears that being a teenager means being a heavy sleeper) either. He blinks as he moves to sit up, only to fall back down as Dean presses another finger against his prostate.

 

“Wha-?”  Sam cuts himself off as he feels something cold, metal, close around his cock, and suddenly Dean has removed his fingers.  As he once again sits up, Sam sees that Dean has closed a cock cage around his straining length, forcing it to soften. Sam lets out a whine and looks up at him through his bangs.  

 

“Daddy?”  He asks meekly.  Ever since the first time Gabriel changed him, Sam has called Dean ‘Daddy’.  He’d done it to tease him, but the way Dean had acted after, the way he’d ravaged Sam, had left no doubt that they both kept up that play when Sam was a teenager.

 

Dean doesn’t answer, but his eyes are hard as he pushes on Sam’s chest to lay him back down.  That’s when Sam finally notices that he’s naked. Turns out he must have slept really deeply if he didn’t feel Dean remove his shirt.  Or underwear. Sam watches as Dean slides the key to the cock cage into the pocket of his jeans, and he realizes he’s probably not going to see that key again for a while.  He just hopes Dean won’t be too demanding of him.

 

Dean leaves the bed and goes over to the chest in the corner of the room, and he crouches to open it.  In the top layer, Sam knows are the toys they use when they play like this. Therefore, he worries as he sees Dean lift away that very top layer, and the second, down to their biggest toys.  The ones they only rarely use. And Dean takes out one of their thickest ones, and by far the longest plug they own. It can barely be called a plug, if it wasn’t for the slim base and wide stopper it should have been a dildo.  Sam swallows hard as he sees that Dean also takes out the handcuffs and the ring gag. Neither of which has ever been used while they’ve played.

 

The three items are dropped on the bed, the gag beside Sam’s head, the cuffs by where his wrists are, and the plug landed on Sam’s stomach.

 

“Work it into yourself.  I don’t care how long you take, we have all the time in the world.  And I know you can take that thing, it’s not as thick as me.” Dean’s voice is sharp and the order is clear: do it now or you’ll be punished even more than you already are.

 

Sam nods and sits up, shifting to the edge of the bed to get the lube.  “Yes, Daddy.” He slicks his fingers as he rolls onto his stomach. Sam moves his knees under him and pushes his ass into the air as he rests his upper body on one shoulder.  He presses three fingers into himself and lets out a moan as he fucks himself with his fingers. His cock strains against its cage, making Sam’s moans turn into whimpers. Four fingers now, and Sam has to stop himself.  He pulls out his fingers again and instead slicks the toy. He’s blushing as he spreads the lube over the plug, knowing Dean is watching him.

 

The tip goes in easily, but even with the stretching, the width still makes Sam gasp.  He pushes it as far in as he manages, and it stops only halfway in. Sam knows he can take it when he’s his normal self, but like this, he doesn’t know if his body can handle the length of it.  He pulls it out again and sets it on the bed instead. Keeping his back to Dean, Sam moves up onto his knees to lower himself onto the toy instead.

 

The changed angle makes the toy slide in easily, and Sam’s breathing changes drastically as the plug goes deeper than before.  His breathing is shaky and fast and shallow. His body rises and falls in a steady rhythm, going slightly deeper on each move down.  Until he can’t get any further.

 

“D-Daddy, I can’t get it further in”, Sam tells him shakily, twisting his upper body to look at Dean, who steps over to him.  A hand is pressed against his back and makes Sam fall forward onto the mattress once more. The toy leaves him empty as it falls to the bed between Sam’s legs.  Dean picks it up and pours more lube over it before he pushes it into Sam, punching a moan out of him.

 

Inch by inch, the toy fills Sam, more than he thought possible.  More than he should be able to take. But finally, as Sam whimpers and moans and shakes, the base rests against his cheeks and it’s done.  It’s in. His thighs shake as Dean rolls him onto his back, changing the angle and making Sam arch his back.

 

Dean takes a step back and admires Sam.  Ha hadn’t been sure his baby boy would be able to take it, but he did, and Dean knows he’ll be taking advantage of that.  With Sam as dazed as he is, Dean sees his chance to take the ring gag and fasten it around Sam’s head, forcing his mouth open.

 

The gag leaves Sam’s mouth open in a perfect ‘O’ for Dean to fit his cock inside.  Because  _ fuck _ , can his little boy suck Daddy’s cock.  The boy’s eyes widen as his tongue is forced into the bottom half of his mouth, and he looks up at Dean, eyes wide.

 

“Get used to the plug, baby boy.  That’ll be inside you for a while.”  Dean strokes his hair gently, such a contrast to what he has just been doing to Sam.  Sam leans into his hand and just nods softly, knowing he can’t argue. Not that he would, getting used to it isn’t as hard as he thought it would be.

 

As Dean moves away from Sam, the teen sits up slowly, whines escaping as each move he makes jolts the plug inside him.  Dean smirks and waits until Sam is on his knees once again before he moves his hands to his jeans, undoing them and pulling out his cock, stroking it leisurely as he watches his baby boy.

 

“Come over here, baby boy.  Daddy wants relief, and I want to use your mouth.  Are you going to be good and let Daddy fuck your throat, or resist and not have your cock unlocked for a week?”

 

Sam whimpers and crawls over to Dean, and  _ god _ , if that isn’t the hottest sight Dean has gotten in a while.  Dean stops Sam with a hand on his shoulder and uses his other to steady his length as he presses into his mouth.

 

Sam’s mouth is warm and tight, and Dean has to stop for a moment just to savor the moment.  Then he’s thrusting, slow and deep, in and out. Sam’s tongue moves on his cock and he groans softly.  “Too good at that, baby boy… Gonna make Daddy come.” his thrusts get irregular and rough before he pulls out until only the head remains and comes, coating the inside of Sam’s mouth with his seed.  His cock softens quickly, and Dean tucks himself away back in his jeans.

 

“Get up.  Find those pink panties of yours and put them on for me.  Then I want you to cuff your hands together behind your back.”

 

Sam swallows his come and nods again, moving to go over to his dresser.  His walk is more of a waddle than a walk from the plug, but as he bends down to open the bottom drawer, he feels Dean slap his ass twice.  Sam’s drool is running out of the gag and down to the floor as he digs through his teenager clothes to find the pair of panties Dean wants.  He slides them up his legs and settles them across his caged crotch and has lifted the cuffs before Dean speaks again.

 

“Wait.  Put on your jeans and a shirt before you cuff your hands.  We’re going out for a walk, you need some fresh air, you won’t be seeing much of that for the next few days.”  Sam’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. He moves to take out the gag and begins to say “Daddy, I can’t go outside like this.”  But Dean cuts him off with a quick kiss and “You can. I know you can. And I promise it’ll be worth it. Just be a good boy.”

 

Sam wraps his arms around him.  “Please, I’ll do everything else, just not outside.  Please, Daddy.” And then he looks up at Dean with those eyes of his.  Those puppy eyes that always makes Dean say yes to whatever Sam wants. Dean looks down at him and gives in with a smile.  “Fine, baby boy. You know I can’t say no to you.”

 

Sam shoots him a smile and stands on his toes to press a kiss to Dean’s cheek.  Dean’s hands move to Sam’s hips and lifts him up, letting Sam wrap his legs around Dean’s waist and cling to him.  “Thank you, Daddy,” he whispers and nuzzles his neck as Dean moves back over to the bed, sitting down with Sam in his lap.  He fondles Sam for a while, playing with his nipples and making Sam squirm in his lap. Dean chuckles softly when Sam bites his lip to keep back a moan.

 

“If you keep doing that, baby, Daddy’s gonna get hard again.”

 

“And what if that’s what I want, Daddy?  What if I want Daddy to push me into the bed and fuck me until I scream and beg for you to stop?  Because I can’t cum, but you can, and I want Daddy to fill me with cum.”

 

Dean groans and moves to lay Sam on the bed on his stomach, his cock already hard just from Sam’s words and his voice, that sweet, innocent voice saying such dirty things is a heady feeling.  And just to tease him even more, Sam wiggles his ass and clenches, pushing the plug further out. Dean shifts the panties to the side and helps Sam guide the plug out. “You did so well taking this, baby.  Daddy’s going to reward you with his cock, just the way you like.”

 

Sam bites his lip and draws in a breath as Dean pushes into him, and Dean sees his body relax as the familiar stretch is back.  Dean begins fucking him slowly, teasingly, but that soon changes.

 

Daddy’s thrusts turns harsh and rough, and he loves it.  Feeling Daddy fuck him like that makes his eyes roll into the back of his head and makes him so badly wish Daddy would unlock his cage and let him come.  He begins chanting “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy” and lets out a loud moan as Daddy strikes his prostate.

 

When Dean comes, Sam’s cock is thumping in its cage and all Sam wants is to beg to be let out.  But he doesn’t, for Dean has left the bed and returned with a plug, one the size of his ring finger, to keep the come inside Sam, and pushed it into Sam before he can say a thing.  Sam melts into the bed and pants heavily, curling into Dean as his Daddy lies beside him.

 

“Will you let me come tomorrow, Daddy?”

 

All he gets as an answer is a chuckle before Sam has fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!
> 
> So here we are, at the end of Kinktober! Wow, it's been one hell of a ride. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on this series, and I hope you have enjoyed all my kinky fics! I'll be back to posting regular, not to smutty fics soon!


End file.
